


(come) a little closer

by vesnoii



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Light BDSM, M/M, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesnoii/pseuds/vesnoii
Summary: Каждый раз, когда Баки становится чрезмерно раздражительным и упрямым, Стив ещё несколько дней делает вид, будто не замечает, что происходит. Он понимающе кивает в ответ на возмущения Баки и возвращается к работе. Он прекрасно умеет ждать. Он прекрасно знает, что будет дальше.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 32





	(come) a little closer

Каждый раз, когда Баки становится чрезмерно раздражительным и упрямым, Стив ещё несколько дней делает вид, будто не замечает, что происходит. Он знающе кивает в ответ на возмущения Баки и возвращается к работе. Он прекрасно умеет ждать. Он прекрасно знает, что будет дальше.

Насупившись, Баки в очередной раз уходит, не получив желаемого. Стив украдкой усмехается, прислонив к губам чашку кофе. Баки гремит вещами по всему дому и топает ногами по паркету так шумно, словно решил, что одного гиперактивного пса, которого они взяли из приюта пять месяцев назад, и благодаря которому дом теперь стоит на ушах большую часть времени, им маловато. Баки возвращается, бормоча что-то себе под нос, и замирает на пороге. С недовольным видом сдувает со лба упавшую прядь волос. На нём лишь едва держащиеся на бледных бёдрах шорты и носки. У Стива пересыхает горло.

— Долго мне ещё ждать? — скрестив на груди руки, спрашивает Баки. Весь покрасневший, нахмурившийся, едва выдерживающий на себе внимательный взгляд Стива. Уже желающий сдаться, но пока ещё не способный это сделать. Его храбрый мальчик.

Стив аккуратно ставит чашку на стол.   
Медленно, почти нежно проводит по стенкам чашки пальцами, не сводя с Баки глаз.

— Ждать чего? — Стив приподнимает брови в превратном замешательстве.

Баки, из головы которого вот-вот пойдёт пар, закатывает глаза. Стив едва сдерживает усмешку.

— Ты знаешь, чего, — сквозь зубы цедит он.

— Даже не могу предположить.

Стив копирует его жест: скрещивает на груди руки и будто бы с вызовом поднимает подбородок, уже даже не стараясь скрыть, что его вся эта ситуация забавляет. Он стоит, задом оперевшись на стол, и представляет, как именно разложит на нём Баки сегодня.

— Ты невыносим, — фыркает Баки и со злости, не в силах больше стоять на месте, начинает ходить туда-сюда с таким знанием дела, словно он на важнейшей миссии. — Ты всегда так делаешь. Нет бы хоть раз помочь без того, чтобы тебя уговаривали.

— Как я могу помочь тебе с тем, о чём ты мне даже не удосужился рассказать? — наклонив голову, невинно интересуется Стив.

— Ой, прекрати! Ты всё и сам знаешь, но для чего-то всё равно решил устроить это шоу!

— Бак. Посмотри на меня.

Остановившись, Баки нехотя поднимает на него разочарованный взгляд.

— Баки, мы договаривались учиться говорить словами через рот, помнишь? Ты шестой день сходишь с ума. Огрызаешься на всех подряд, игнорируешь мои вопросы и просьбы. Когда я спрашиваю, что случилось, ты молчишь. Потом ты обижаешься, что я не даю тебе то, что ты хочешь, прекрасно понимая, что сам сделал всё для того, чтобы сейчас оказались там, где оказались. Может, ты всё-таки хоть намекнешь мне, что именно тебя беспокоит?

Купившись, Баки краснеет до кончиков ушей, смотря на Стива так, будто видит его впервые.

— Но… ты же… — Баки заикается и тут же замолкает. Стива даже слегка удивлён тому, как легко ему удалось поставить Баки в неловкое положение. — Я… — Баки тяжело вздыхает, всё ещё смущённый, и закрывает лицо руками.

Стив хмыкает.

— Ты?

— Я думал…

Баки отворачивается, не в состоянии больше выдерживать на себе испытывающий взгляд Стива. Стив знает, что Баки собирается выйти из комнаты и где-нибудь переждать, пока он не придёт в себя после, как это представляет себе Баки, такого позора. Грудь Стива наполняется теплом при одной только мысли о том, что совсем скоро его мальчик будет расслабленный и податливый, полностью его.

— Иди сюда, — всё ещё придерживаясь образа, тихо говорит он, убрав руки в карманы. Он выжидающе наблюдает за тем, как Баки, хоть и смущённый, и больше всего желающий убежать прямо сейчас, убирает ладони с лица и разворачивается, не будучи в силах проигнорировать приказ.

Стив видит, что Баки пока ещё не понимает. Баки в растерянности останавливается перед ним, потупив взгляд. Его подбородок начинает дрожать, и Стив понимает, что ещё совсем немного, и он бы окончательно переборщил с их игрой.

— Хей… — шепчет он, мягко очерчивая подбородок Баки пальцами правой руки, а левую кладёт ему на плечо. Баки борется со слезами и отказывается смотреть на него. — Глаза на меня.

Он знает, что Баки тяжело. Баки справляется. Как и всегда, в его взгляде — почти вызов. «Думал, у меня не получится?»  
Стив никогда в жизни в нём не сомневался.  
Стив задумчиво хмыкает, пальцами изучая его лицо, каждый миллиметр которого он знает наизусть.

— На колени, Баки.

У Баки спирает дыхание, но Стив не даёт ему и секунды одуматься. Усмехнувшись, он левой рукой надавливает Баки на плечо, и Баки оказывается внизу, в растерянности глядя на него оттуда, где он будет чувствовать себя в безопасности. Там, где он наконец сможет себя отпустить. Баки, очевидно, уже забыл о том, с чего всё началось. Он смотрит на Стива доверчиво и с надеждой. Стив нежно проводит ладонью по его волосам и неожиданно с силой цепляет прядь. Баки зажмуривается и утыкается головой ему в бедро, прерывисто дыша.

— Эй, сейчас не время отдыхать, — нарочито равнодушным тоном напоминает ему Стив и вместо бедра, не церемонившись, направляет лицо Баки к своему весьма заинтересованному в происходящем члену. 

Баки от неожиданности перестаёт дышать и тихо хныкает, губами припав к головке члена, скрытой под тканью джинсов. Он сглатывает и обхватывает Стива за лодыжки. Баки знает правила игры. Баки заслужил ни о чём не думать.

— Хорошо, — коротко хвалит его Стив, и, напоследок проведя пальцами по мягким волосам Баки, слегка отодвигается от него. Баки теряется. — Сегодня ты будешь молчать, дорогой. Ты наговорился за эту неделю достаточно.

Лицо Баки вспыхивает. Улыбнувшись, Стив расстёгивает ширинку и вынимает член из тесноты джинсовой ткани. Повлажневшие глаза Баки округляются. Он прекрасно понимает, что без команды ему делать ничего не разрешается. Стив заботливо убирает ему за уши волосы, мягко обхватывает скулы и надавливает на них большими пальцами.

— Открой рот.

Баки подчиняется.

— Хорошо.

Стив берёт в руку член, на головке которого уже образовалась пара капель. Баки не сводит с него глаз. Ласково проведя по губам Баки членом, свободной рукой он собирает волосы на затылке Баки в кулак, и резко направляет член в горло. Баки от неожиданности начинает сопеть, и из его глаз наконец проливаются слёзы. Он с обидой смотрит снизу вверх на Стива, мысленно вопрошает, почему Стив не мог его хотя бы предупредить. Стив тихо смеётся, нежно перебирая волосы в кулаке лишь для того, чтобы снова слегка их дёрнуть. Он не даёт Баки начать двигаться. Всё, что он хочет от него сейчас — это тепло вокруг его члена. Баки, безрезультатно всё это время пытающийся почувствовать хоть какое-то трение, с новой силой упирается бёдрами в ногу Стива, и Стив шикает на него. Баки недовольно закатыват глаза, но прекращает пытаться получить удовольствие. В награду Стив задвигает ему член по самую глотку, заставляя Баки поперхнуться. Стив даёт время привыкнуть.  
Баки на его члене закрывает глаза и умиротворённо вздыхает, будучи впервые за неделю спокойным и послушным.

Позже, вспомнив, как Стив доводил его до этого состояния, не давая того, чего он так жаждал все эти долгие дни, Баки снова сделает вид, что он этого не оценил. А потом всё повторится снова.


End file.
